Flowing to My Heart
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Based on future/ Akatsuki x Akari / Satu hari libur, latihan dengan junior, ketambahan Akatsuki-san, dan sebuah pernyataan.


Flowing to My Heart

An ARIA Fanfiction

Written by Gokudera J. Vie

[FFC] Pariwisata

_Aria_ © _Kozue Amano_

# # #

Gemerlap permukaan laut pagi hari musim gugur menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Akari ketika terjaga dari tidurnya. Daun-daun keemasan yang mengapung di atas birunya permukaan air laut seolah menjadi pelengkap keindahan alam planet Aqua yang tak pernah gagal melukiskan sebuah senyum penuh bahagia di wajah sang _Undine _berambut merah jambu tersebut.

"Nyaaw~" tiba-tiba saja seekor kucing gendut bermata biru melompat ke atas kasur Akari dan mengeluskan kepalanya ke lengan gadis muda itu. Awalnya sang _Undine _berusia24 tahun tersebut hanya melihat tingkah si kucing gendut sambil tersenyum gemas, namun lama-lama gadis itu tidak tahan juga untuk memeluk sang maskot perusahaan ARIA tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Presiden Aria!" sapa Akari sambil tersenyum lebar pada si kucing. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu. Ayo bersiap-siap," ujarnya sambil beranjak dari kasur dengan Presiden Aria dalam gendongannya.

Mereka bersiap-siap, mengenakan seragam _Undine _musim dingin mereka dan segera turun ke lantai satu untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Di bawah telah menunggu Ai, _Undine _yang berada dalam bimbingan Akari saat ini, sedang duduk di meja makan sambil mengecek jadwal hari ini.

"Selamat pagi, Ai-_chan_," sapa Akari, menurunkan Presiden Aria dari gendongannya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur sambil memasang apronnya.

Ai beranjak dari kursinya dan meletakkan komputernya di meja. "Selamat pagi juga, Akari-_senpai_," sapa balik Ai, ikut memasang apronnya dan mulai membantu Akari menyiapkan sarapan. "Hari ini Akari-_senpai _libur seharian ya?"

"Benarkah?" Akari malah bertanya balik, tangannya sibuk mengatur panas api kompor. "Ai-_chan _mau berlatih mengayuh kalau begitu?"

Wajah Ai langsung berbinar-binar. "Benar? Sungguh?" konfirmasinya dengan antusias.

Akari menjawabnya dengan anggukan yang disertai senyum gemas. Gadis muda itu benar-benar mengingatkan Akari pada dirinya sendiri saat masih menjadi _Undine _pelatihan, dan yang berpendapat seperti itu bukan hanya Akari seorang melainkan sahabat-sahabatnya juga.

Sarapan berjalan cepat dan selesai membereskan peralatan makan dan memasak, mereka segera menyiapkan gondola milik Ai. Tepat ketika itulah muncul seseorang yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"Selamat pagi, _pigtail_," suara sapaan dengan nama panggilan khas dari seorang Akatsuki sang _Salamander_.

Akari menoleh. "Hentikan memanggilku seperti itu, Akatsuki-_san_!" protes Akari. "Ada apa sepagi ini datang kemari?" tanyanya, memperhatikan Akatsuki dari atas ke bawah.

Akatsuki mengenakan seragam _salamander_-nya, _hakama_ bercorak khas yang menutupi kaos hitamnya dan memakai sepatu boot tinggi yang membalut ujung celana kainnya yang kebesaran. Rambut Akatsuki diikat berantakan ke belakang seperti biasa.

"Huh! Hari ini aku datang sebagai pelanggan. Tidak boleh?" dengus Akatsuki.

"Eeehh?" ujar Akari, menoleh menatap Ai yang juga sama bingungnya. "Sudah buat janji, Akatsuki-_san_?" tanyanya, mencoba mengkonfirmasi.

Keheningan dari pihak Akatsuki menjawab segalanya, membuat Akari menghela nafas kebingungan. Masalahnya tidak mungkin dia mengusir Akatsuki yang sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Pulau Mengapung begitu saja.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau Akatsuki-_san _jadi pelanggaku saja?" Ai mengusulkan.

Nampaklah sebuah titik terang dalam permasalahan ini.

"Ide bagus Ai-_chan_!" seru Akari. "Bagaimana kalau Akatsuki-_san _jadi pelanggan Ai-_chan_ hari ini? Tentu saja aku akan mengawasi. Anggaplah membantu Ai-_chan _berlatih."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Akatsuki cepat, tahu-tahu saja sudah duduk di atas gondola dengan Presiden Aria bertengger nyaman di atas pundaknya.

Lagi-lagi Akari teringat akan pengalamannya saat menjadi _single Undine _dulu, ketika Akatsuki sering mengunjungi Perusahaan Aria untuk mencari Alicia-_san _namun malah berakhir dengan menemani Akari latihan. Tapi tetap saja Akari bertanya-tanya ada urusan apa Akatsuki kemari hari ini, rasanya tidak mungkin kalau sang _Salamander _tersebut datang ke Perusahaan Aria hanya untuk diajak jalan-jalan dengan gondola.

"Nah, Akari-_san_," panggil Ai, membuyarkan pemikiran Akari yang terlalu mendalam mengenai motif Akatsuki. "Mari saya tuntun."

Akari menyambut uluran tangan Ai dan mulai turun ke gondola diikuti kemudian duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Akatsuki. Tatapan Akari dan Akatsuki bertemu dan Akari dapat menatap sekelebat rahasia dalam kerlipannya.

Gondola mulai meluncur halus seiring kayuhan, membawa mereka melewati arus bangunan-bangunan bersejarah yang berdiri tegar di sepanjang kanan dan kiri sungai yang menghubungkan Neo-Venezia. Meski bangunan-bangunan tersebut sudah tua, namun keindahan dan sejarah masih terasa dengan kental.

Sekali lagi Akari melirik Akatsuki yang tetap tenang memperhatikan pemandangan di sekitar mereka.

"Di depan kita sekarang adalah Jembatan Rialto, atau nama lainnya _Ponte di Rialto_," dan sekali lagi suara Ai-lah yang menghentikan observasinya mengenai sang _salamander _muda. "Jembatan ini didatangkan dari kota Venesia di bumi. Mengenai sejarahnya sendiri, jembatan ini sudah berdiri lebih dari ratusan tahun dan sempat roboh untuk kemudian dibangun kembali dengan yang lebih kokoh. Pembuatannya selesai pada abad ke 16."

_Ponte di Rialto_, batin Akari. "Bukankah di dekat jembatan ini ada sebuah pasar, nona _Undine_?" tanya Akari, tersenyum menatap Ai-_chan_.

Kayuhan Ai menunjukkan bahwa dia mulai gugup dengan pertanyaan Akari yang tiba-tiba, mungkin sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa Akari akan bertanya.

Akari menurunkan tangannya dan mulai menyisir permukaan sungai. "Kayuhanmu sedikit tidak stabil lho, Ai-_chan_," ujarnya. "Ketika pelanggan nanti bertanya kau tidak boleh melakukan ini ya. Jawablah dengan penuh percaya diri dan rekomendasikan beberapa hal kalau perlu. Lagipula, kayuhan yang tidak stabil tidak bagus untuk keadaan bangunan di sekitar." Ditariknya tangannya dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah sapu tangan mendarat di pangkuan Akari.

"Pakai itu untuk mengeringkan tanganmu," ujar Akatsuki, membuat Akari mendongak dan menatap Akatsuki yang masih menatap ke arah lain dan tangannya bermain-main dengan leher Presiden Aria.

Akari tersenyum, mengambil sapu tangan di pangkuannya dan menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan tangannya. "Akatsuki-_san_, dari tadi aku belum sempat bertanya, apa yang membuatmu datang hari ini?"

"Hmm?" Akatsuki malah menggumam. "Kau akan tahu nanti," katanya yang bukanlah sebuah jawaban.

Tanpa disangka, gondola telah memasuki kawan San Marco. Bahkan dari kejauhan, patung singa bersayap dan menara jam _Campanille _yang menjadi ciri khas-nya sudah mulai terlihat. Lapangan yang luas itu tampak ramai oleh para turis seperti biasanya, mungkin datang untuk mengunjungi _Palazzo Ducale _atau sekedar bersantai di _open caffe_ Florian.

"Ai-_chan_," panggil Akari. "Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke San Marco dulu?" usulnya. Kemudian bertanya pada Akatsuki, "Tidak masalah kan?"

Akatsuki mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kebetulan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu di sana."

Setelah mengaitkan tali gondola dan menjejakkan kaki di atas permukaan tanah, Akatsuki bersama dengan Akari dan Ai segera menuju kafe Florian untuk menikmati teh, atau mungkin kopi. Baru saja ketiga orang tersebut menyamankan diri di kursi masing-masing, seorang pria paruh baya dengan kumis tebal yang adalah pemilik kafe Florian datang mendekati mereka.

"Ah, bukankah ini _Aquamarine_?" sapa sang pemilik kafe Florian, menyebut Akari dengan nama profesionalnya.

Akari berdiri dari kursinya. "Selamat siang," ujarnya sambil membungkuk sopan.

Mata sang pemilik kafe melirik Akatsuki dan Ai. "Oh, kau membawa pacar dan _junior_-mu ternyata," katanya, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyalami Akatsuki.

Wajah Akari langsung memerah mendengar kata "pacar". Diliriknya Akatsuki yang memasang wajah datar. "Tuh kan, ada yang aneh dengan Akatsuki-_san _hari ini," batinnya. "Biasanya tidak mungkin Akatsuki-_san _tidak protes ketika dikira sebagai kekasihku."

Mereka menghabiskan nyaris satu jam mengobrol dengan pemilik kafe, dan sekali memindahkan kursi mengikuti bayangan yang telah menjadi tradisi di kafe tersebut, ketika akhirnya pemilik kafe pamit. Kemudian untuk pertama kalinya Akatsuki menyarankan sesuatu, untuk pergi ke _Campanille_, dimana mereka bisa menatap hamparan atap berwarna merah dan luasnya lautan dari ketinggian nyaris mendekati seratus meter di atas permukaan laut, setelah ini.

"Ah, maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut," kata Ai. "Tidak apa kan, Akari-_san_?"

Melihat wajah panik Ai yang sepertinya baru teringat sesuatu itu membuat Akari sedikit tidak tega. "Tidak apa kok," jadi Akari mengijinkan, lagi pula besok mereka masih bisa latihan sama-sama lagi.

Ai segera pamit dan pergi dengan terburu-buru.

"Nah, Akatsuki-_san_, kita jadi ke _Campanille_?" tanya Akari.

Bukannya menjawab, Akatsuki malah menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan memasang ekspresi bingung, tampak jelas sedang berpikir keras.

"Tidak jadi saja deh," ujar Akatsuki. "Aku tidak bakat jadi orang romantis!" lanjutnya sambil menggebrak meja dan berdiri, mengagetkan Akari.

Tanpa bisa disangka, Akatsuki meraih tangan kiri Akari dan menariknya. "Kau masih ingat saat acara pernikahan dengan laut beberapa tahun yang lalu? Ketika aku memberimu sebuah cincin dengan hiasan berbentuk mawar?" tanyanya dengan serius.

Akari mengangguk, masih bingung. "Yang tidak bisa lepas itu kan?" konfirmasinya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Akatsuki menyelipkan sebuah cincin perak bertahtahkan batu _saphire _ke jari manis Akari. "Nah, ini untukmu," ujar Akatsuki, wajahnya memerah. "Tapi kali ini bukan untuk _pernikahan dengan laut_. Kali ini, menikahlah denganku!"

Panas menjalari pipi Akari, matanya melebar diisi oleh kekagetan dan harap-harap cemas. "A-a-a-a-a-a-akatsuki-_san_? Ni-ni-ni-ni-ni-nikaahh?" tanya Akari terbata.

Meski dengan wajah memerah, Akatsuki mengangguk mengiyakan dengan mantap. "Akari Mizunashi, maukah kau menikah denganku?" ulangnya lagi dengan tegas.

Akari menurunkan tatapannya, membiarkan poninya menutupi ekspresinya. Dengan pelan-pelan, namun tanpa keraguan, wanita berambut merah jambu itu mengangguk. Melihatnya, Akatsuki tersenyum lebar, terlihat jelas tampak lega, dan setelahnya Akatsuki langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi. Kemudian keduanya memesan masing-masing segelas kopi, bernostalgia dari awal pertemuan mereka yang lucu itu, dan menunggu datangnya senja. Ketika itulah Akari mengingat, Rialto dan San Marco, rangkaian tempat romantis yang populer di Venezia; _Campanille _sampai senja yang dilihat dari lapangan San Marco.

Akari membiarkan senyumnya semakin melebar, serasa kebahagiaan mengalir ke dalam hatinya, dimulai dari kedatangannya ke Neo-Venezia, pengangkatannya sebagai _Undine _profesional, pertemuannya dengan Ai-_chan_, dan kali ini ketika Akatsuki secara eksplisit melamarnya. Rasanya Akari sudah tidak sabar menunggu kebahagiannya berikutnya, ketika nanti dia akan menikah, mempunyai anak, dan beranjak tua didampingi keluarganya.

Bel _Campanille _pun berdentang, melengkapi senja kemerahan yang mulai menghiasi langit pukul empat sore, sekaligus menutup hari yang santai dan menyenangkan ini.

THE END

A/N : Umm... halo, disini Julie. Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini.

Jadi, cerita ini dibuat demi memenuhi challenge di infantrum yang dibuat oleh kak Aicchan [FFC] Pariwisata. Mungkin tentang tempat-tempat wisatanya sedikit banget, tapi memang dasarnya pengen menekankan ke romantisme aja sih, walau kayaknya itu juga failed.

Well, semoga para pembaca semuanya menyukai karya pertama saya di fandom ARIA ini ya.

03 Mei 2013

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
